


Rabiosa

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: The Murder Family [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mention of Murders, Minor Femslash, Minor Male Slash, Murder Family, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Post-Season 2, Season 2 AU, unintended voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Abigail has a girlfriend called Alicia who is into murder just like her and her dads. One evening they just want to watch a movie together but the noise of the murder husbands ruin it. Abigail is angry and plans a reckoning with her lover.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs / Original Character, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Murder Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351834
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Rabiosa

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something else but there was this braincrack with Abigail watching TV and then ruining it, and voilà, another murder family fic has been born.
> 
> Enjoy!

All Abigail wanted today was a pretty normal romantic evening, watching the newest sappy romance on Netflix, starring two strong female lead characters. She was curled up in her cozy bed with her new girlfriend and partner in crime Alicia who was a perfect match for Abigail. They had first met each other at the university of Buenos Aires where she had enrolled for a course in medicine and psychology. Under a false name of course given the fact, she was one of the most wanted criminals of the US along with Hannibal and Will.

Abigail had sensed, Alicia knew who she was, having felt the curious gaze on her in university all the time and heard her making odd, dark remarks during group work. She had felt oddly attracted to that mysterious young woman,too,but was careful and skeptical of a close relationship.The next time she crossed paths with Alicia was on the hunt together with Hannibal and Will. Alicia had gone after the same man, a manager of a local company who had been accused of rape but never been convicted despite overwhelming evidence.

That night Abigail found out she was a vigilante killer, aiming for the worst in mankind. She instantly fell in love with her when catching sight of her castrating the rapist with a knife and torturing him a little before cutting his throat with a calm, controlled elegant and swift motion of her hands the other night.

She had been enraptured by her catlike movements, her pretty face, the luring curls and the feral sparkling in her eyes when killing him. They had talked afterward when Alicia discovered them lurking around the corner as she had been aware of being followed - smart and attentive as she was.

Hannibal and Will had approved of this relationship, because they had realised at some point Abigail needed someone special in her life, too, other than them.

Tonight she hoped she could watch a movie without elevating the volume of the television to the maximum, making it unbearable sometimes as the sound in the action scenes was always too loud. Abigail's dads tended to have a habit to make love in the most embarrassing and awkward way possible.

In the past, it had worked because they had soundproof walls.The apartment they had moved in recently after fleeing from France didn't have that system yet. Hannibal had promised her that but there were difficulties and it would take some more time. He always wanted to get things perfect and would not tolerate cheaper alternatives.

But fate had other plans. During the most touching and tender part of the movie, when Claire finally confessed her love to Maria who was hospitalized after an unfortunate car crash caused by her jealous, possessive husband. Abigail's patience and compassion for her dads' passionate love-making came to an end.

"I just want you to know that I am.....",

 _Bang_. Abigail froze and nearly choked on her handful of crisps. A piece of furniture was smashed against the wall upstairs in a steady rhythm.Knowing her fathers, it was probably the bed. The noise was followed by slapping, groaning and the blaring cry of Will sounding like a lovesick sea cow in agony.

"Fuck me harder, Hannibal", Will wailed. "I'm your bitch."

Abigail turned up the volume of the television with the remote, smiling awkwardly at Alicia who raised her eyebrows at her and snorted out loudly at the agonised sounds.

"Dios mío, they truly are animals. Are they always like that? Do they..S&M?"

"Yes, they do.. and I think that's an understatement. Animals are boring compared to them."

Alicia chuckled at her remark and kissed Abigail tenderly. She brushed her thumbs over her cheek, then sifted her hand through Abigail's auburn hair.

Abigail was so embarrassed she hadn't moved out yet but figured it was about time to emancipate herself from her dads even though she loved them and didn't want to be separated. But that thing going on right now, messing with her date, annoyed the shit out of her.

In the movie, Maria resting in the hospital bed with all types of medical instruments and IV drips attached to her arms granted Claire, who held her hand and squeezed it, an honest smile.

"Honestly...you're right. I made a mistake in choosing him.."

 _Bang_. The headboard of the bed hit against the wall once again for a few times. Another sharp slap, like that of a whip, resounded in the room. Will moaned once more like a randy cat, searching for a kitten to mate with. Except he had already had found one.

"Oh fuck! YES, Daddy, YES! Give it to me. Harder, please."

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Alicia broke out in loud shrill laughter when she heard Will calling Hannibal Daddy. Abigail grabbed another handful of crisps, needing something to calm her nerves. She was angry that her dads returned from their murder spree earlier than expected and showed no respect to her. In this moment she desired to murder them and turn Hannibal and Will into meat pies.

Claire waited for Maria to speak who needed a few moments to gather her courage. She finally opened her mouth to speak the important words wanting to escape her lips.

"I love-."

 _BANG_.Abigail and Alicia were distracted once again and nearly fell out of the bed. The plastic bowls with crisps dropped to the floor. Crisps scattered everywhere. A little bit of dust came down from the ceiling, which made them both worry for the stability and statics of this house.

The terrifying noise indicated the irrevocable breakdown of the bed. It was accompanied by another high-pitched cry and deep groan, indicating the orgasm of Will and Hannibal and hopefully the end of their mating.

"I'm so sorry", she murmured again, her fists shaking with anger. Abigail hurled a nasty glance at the ceiling.

Alicia hugged her tightly and grinned mischievously. "Nothing to apologize for, mi amor. It shows their relationship is working out just fine. Sex must be passionate, otherwise it's boring."

Abigail rolled her eyes, sighed and rested her head in the crook of her neck inhaling the scent of her exquisite perfume on her smooth skin - a mixture of rose and sandalwood. She also loved the raspberry shampoo of hers in these unruly, wavy black curls.

"What about revenge?" Alicia suggested with an impish seducing smile on her voluminous, pink lips, her hands now moving down her spine until they found her butt and pinched it. "Making them suffer the same, what do you say? Let's have a party!"

"It's dangerous", Abigail whispered into her ear, shivering under her touch and getting aroused by their bodies rubbing against each other."They could kill you.Hannibal is an impulsive little shit and hates chaos in the house more than anything."

"Luckily I'm dangerous, too. Soy rabiosa como tu."

They laughed before they felt silence and stared at each other for a moment. Abigail, intending to show her she was not boring, pulled Alicia into a wild, passionate kiss and slipped her hand under her beautiful rose-coloured top with the deep cleavage, then further under her matching bra. It grew wild, clothes were sent flying in the nearest corner of the room. Abigail elicited moans and mewls from the beautiful, slender latin lover and drew some equally noisy orgasms from her.

How they movie ended they didn't know but didn't care anyway. The plot had been mediocre at best so far.

* * *

Even the renowned beasts in the bedroom upstairs needed some sleep. There was no further noise when the two girls had finished their lovemaking. Time had come for a payback. Taking a shower and putting on some makeup, Abigail and Alicia then organised their reckoning .

Alicia invited some friends from their university to join them, giving them the address via messenger. Not too many, just two or three of them. But of course it meant that a dozen others would appear, too. Enough to wreck their home to fulfill the purpose of not letting the murder husbands sleep.

Soon the bell rang and a group of young adults entered their home, cheering and armed with lots of alcohol and snacks.

Will lay in Hannibal's arms, exhausted and tired from their sex and BDSM session. His body was full of damp sweat, Hannibal's cum, bitemarks and red marks of a paddle on his ass. He was ready to fall asleep any time. Hannibal was tired, too from the the physical exertion and the escalation. The bed was irreparably broken and needed to be replaced. Luckily they had two bedrooms and now stayed in Will's unused chamber.

Hannibal and Will jerked from sleep when loud bass and terrible disco music blasted from the speakers downstairs and loud chattering filled the house.

"What the fuck?" Will cursed and bolted upright when someone walked through the door with a Vodka bottle in his hand, obviously being drunk and laughed. He called something insulting in Spanish which made Hannibal's blood boil.

"It's Abigail's reckoning", Hannibal hissed through gritted teeth, locking the door behind him after shooing the drunk young adult out of their room.

Will sighed.

"You have to admit we were way too loud."

"I told her we would get the rooms soundproof but it takes some time. We have just arrived and settled down", Hannibal countered. "She could have moved out and find her own flat. And I think it's time she does."

* * *

The next morning when Hannibal and Will stepped out of their rooms and walked into the kitchen, wrecked and unable to find some sleep, everything was a mess. Lots of alcohol bottles, empty packages of crisps, chocolate and shattered glasses were scattered over the floor and the couches .Vomit was everywhere, ruining the expensive brown leather couch and the freshly painted wall. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the sight and the smell. They woke up two or three people sleeping out their hangover on the floor and chased them out of their home. 

Abigail and Alicia appeared in the kitchen making themselves coffee and pancakes, looking smug and innocent while Hannibal was seething and shot her meaningful, threatening glances. It took Will a lot of talking and kissing to not make kebab skewer of her new girlfriend on the spot and lock Abigail in her room despite technically being an adult.

Even though they had to clean up everything, Abigail enjoyed the rather disdainful, sleep-deprived and murderous look on their faces when they had breakfast together. The pancakes this morning were particularly delicious.


End file.
